Pillow Talk
by Maya Tamika
Summary: After having the same recurring nightmare night after night and getting through it by crying alone, when Lovino accidentally wakes Antonio up with his crying, it turns out to be the best mistake he ever made. Super fluffy Spamano fluff!


_Lovino gripped the rope in his hands, staring blankly down at it as he felt one end of it being lightly tugged. He looked up at the cause of the tugs and watched as Antonio finished tying one end of the rope around his waist._

"_Hold on tight for me, okay?" Antonio asked, smile on his face._

_Lovino nodded. He could tell something was going to go very, very wrong._

_Antonio rustled Lovino's hair, pecked him quickly on the cheek, then turned to the dark doorway they were standing in front of. He slowly walked into the darkness and almost immediately disappeared from view._

_Lovino gulped as he let the rope slide between his hands, giving Antonio the space to continue into the dark room and greet whatever horrors awaited him. He choked on a small sob as it escaped him, tried to pass his sniffling off as a result of the dust, and wiped the tear forming in his eye with his shoulder._

_As if on cue, he heard Antonio scream and the rope fell limp. Taking quick, panicked breaths, Lovino immediately began pulling the rope back toward himself. It seemed longer than he remembered. Had Antonio really gone that far into the room?_

"_T-Toni!" Lovino called, anxiously awaiting any trace of a response._

_When none came, he called again, "Toni! Antonio! Where-"_

_And then the end of the rope came into view._

_It wasn't cut. It hadn't ripped. It was simply untied._

_Lovino's eyes widened at the sight as his subconscious spoke lies to him. _They must be lies_, he told himself, _Toni wouldn't actually untie…would he?

_Antonio's chuckle echoed around him, coming from the darkness._

"_Oh, Lovi," Antonio's suave voice seduced, "I never loved you."_

Lovino sat up suddenly, having awakened in a cold sweat, breathing hard. He sobbed twice, then looked over at the sleeping figure next to him. He carefully moved the blankets that were covering the face to get a good look at who it was.

It was Antonio. Like always. It had just been the nightmare again.

Lovino brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He buried his face in his arms and cried intensely, but quietly. He didn't want to wake Antonio. He didn't want him to see.

The nightmare was recurring. It had started shortly after Antonio and Lovino began dating. At first, it only came once every few months at the most. But it had grown in frequency. And after the two of them had moved in together, it had started happening every night.

Lovino felt Antonio's legs move and the other man sighed softly in his sleep. He tipped his head to the side to look at Antonio's sleeping face. He was so handsome when he slept. Antonio moaned again quietly and a small smile lifted the corners of his lips.

"Lovi…" Antonio sighed.

_At least one of us is having good dreams,_ Lovino thought before immediately realising just how narcissistic that statement sounded.

Lovi sniffled and buried his face again.

Antonio made another small sound. This one almost sounded like a question and it was immediately followed up by a sigh. Then he moved again.

Lovino jumped when he felt a hand land on his back.

"Lo siento. I didn't mean to startle you," Antonio whispered. He slowly sat up and tried to get a better look at Lovino's face.

Lovino turned away.

"Are you okay?" Antonio asked, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lovino insisted, "just…allergies."

Antonio saw through the pathetic attempt at a lie immediately, as Lovino knew he would. Antonio knew Lovino better than he knew himself sometimes.

"Why are you crying?" Antonio asked softly, gently wrapping his arms around Lovino's shoulders.

"None of your damn business," Lovino replied, cringing at how his voice cracked in the middle.

"Tell me anyway?" Antonio begged.

Lovino wasn't quite sure if he'd consented to it or if Antonio had pulled him, but he found himself leaning against the bigger man, still be held in his strong arms. Lovino finally turned his head and looked up at Antonio, whose smiling green eyes looked back in genuine concern.

Lovino sniffled again, debating between telling Antonio and risking that it become true, or having the nightmare again tomorrow.

"I-I had a bad dream," Lovino finally admitted, not looking at Antonio.

He felt Antonio's chest rumble slightly as he hummed in understanding. And before Lovino knew it, Antonio was lying down, with Lovino using his chest as a pillow.

Antonio gently toyed with Lovino's hair with one hand, sending tingles down his spine. His other arm was still wrapped protectively around Lovino. Lovino could feel his shoulders relaxing.

"Tell me about it," Antonio whispered.

Lovino hesitated only a moment more, then told Antonio about his dream. By the end of it, he was crying again.

"Oh, Lovi…" Antonio whispered. Lovino tensed; it was exactly how Antonio said that in his dream.

"I love you," Antonio said.

Lovino turned over onto his stomach and looked up at Antonio, his tears still fresh in his eyes.

Antonio pulled Lovino in closer and kissed the top of his head, then let him lie beside himself, using his arm as a pillow. With his free arm, Antonio held Lovino's chin so Lovino had to look into his eyes.

"I love you, Lovino Vargas. And I will never, ever leave you. Next time you have that bad dream, run in there after that Antonio and beat him up because he isn't me, okay?" Antonio smiled slightly.

Lovino tentatively returned the smile, "okay."

"Promise?" Antonio asked.

"I promise," Lovino replied.

"Good. Any bastard who's going to pretend to be me deserves to be beaten up. Especially if they try to rip your heart out. That's mine and no one else can have it."

It was sappy, cheesy, and overly romantic, but the dumb statement widened the smile on Lovino's lips and made his eyelids feel heavy.

"Te amo, Lovi. Por siempre." They were the last words Lovino heard before falling asleep.


End file.
